


Catwoman V

by redheadbecky



Series: Catwoman [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stucky - Freeform, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: Felicity is Nick Fury's baby sister and he treats her as such, so when Hydra attack her at home and puts her at risk he moves her into the Avenger tower to protect her...... Only she is far more capable of protecting herself then Nick ever thought....and he is even more disappointed to find out Tony Stark is more than interested in his little sister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Felicity Fury  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5' 10"  
> Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Hair colour: brown and blonde  
> Date of birth: 1971  
> Age: 44

Felicity's hand slips under her pillow as she hears the locks turning in her door, she lives alone and no one has a key, she keeps a serrated army knife her brother had gifted her when she had moved to New York, Dawn, her older sister, had fretted for days whilst they packed her old apartment, Felicity is the baby of the family and her two living siblings worry constantly, anyway back to her intruder(s), she isn't sure if it is one or more, she grabs the knife and slips out of her bed and stands on the other side of the door. Just as she reaches it the door shatters on impact, they had clearly given up on picking the lock, a figure walks in and she thrusts punching them in the face whilst swinging and kicking the one behind him, sending him backwards, she uses the momentum to bring down the first guy till he is beneath her, she twirls the blade and shoves it into his shoulder pinning him to the floor, she flattens her hand to his chest and backflips into her apartment avoiding the second attacker now back on his feet. He follows her in stepping over his comrade. A gun shot sounds and he drops, she scowls at the man behind him as he shoots the other guy.

“Felicity” he states and she sighs.

“Nick” she motions to the dead guy now rotting on her floor. “Thanks for this” she states sarcastically. “Just what I always wanted”

“Felicity” he groans following her as she moves to sit at the small dining table in her tiny kitchen.

“Who the hell are they?” she waves him into the other seat and he sighs sitting down.

“Hydra, we caught word they were looking for a way to get to me, I thought you were well enough hidden, I'm sorry Flice” he takes her hand and squeezes, he glances around her apartment and sighs. “You can't stay here”

“I'm not leaving my apartment because you're getting twitchy, Nicholas” she stands and starts pacing. “If you would just teach me to defend myself like I asked twenty years ago when you became part of SHIELD this wouldn't be a problem” She's not about to tell him, she can already defend herself pretty damn well, he likes thinking of her as his little sister, she's not about to shatter that.

“I would rather....” he claps his hands together as he thinks. “I would feel better if you moved into a safe apartment, I have a place, I will cover all costs”

“What about work?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can work...just prefer it if you let me have someone watch you”

“Nick, you know I hate that idea, I hate being watched, I'm 44 years old, live alone, have a crappy job and am single, let me have my freedom” he looks up at her and her eyes are so wide, and it's like they are kids again and she is asking for the last scoop of ice cream, he never could say no to her.

“Fine, then at least a driver to take you to and from work” she sighs and runs a hand through her short hair.

“Fine, fine” he smiles a little and stands to kiss her head.

“It's because I love you that I want to protect you” she rolls her eyes.

“I know.....what about Dawn?”

“We got her to a safe house before they reached her”

“Good”

“You should call her, she'll be worried sick..I'll clean up this mess, why don't you pack up the important stuff and I'll drive you over, introduce you to your new housemates” he teases and she glares at him.

“You said nothing about living with people”

“You'll be fine” he's already dragging body one out of her apartment. She rolls her eyes and grabs her rolling suitcase from under her bed, opening it she smiles, her suit is already packed away and out of sight, good, she quickly covers it with a few t-shirts before Nick can see and finishes packing her clothing, she grabs the framed photo of her, Nick, Jacob and Dawn before she zips the case up. “I got it” Nick takes it from the bed and she pulls on a jacket and pair of sweats before following him out of the apartment.

….......................................

3.am. Tony Stark curses. 3.am. He glares at Natasha who sits across from him, she had cast out an Avenger wide wake up call at 3.am. Tony lets his head fall forward and hit the table. Hard. The thud echoing around the others. Wanda and Pietro at least look as tired as he, the speedster leaning, practically asleep against his sisters shoulder, Natasha and Barton look wide awake, used to the early morning roll calls probably, Bucky and Steve look...well a little out of it, Bucky more so, his metal hand the only thing holding his head up. Thor's hair is all over the place and Jane sleeps against his arm, her arms wrapped around it like a plump flesh teddy bear. Darcy is sleeping with her head in Sam's lap and her legs across Thor's, Sam is leaning up against Maria Hill who sits up straight to keep Sam from falling over, next to her Bruce rubs his hands over his eyes and yawning. Pepper and Happy are lucky, the two of them not deemed important enough to wake. Scott Lang is currently under the table sleeping in the foetal position and Loki sits behind them all at the kitchen counter reading whilst Rhodey makes everyone coffee. The elevator doors ding open and Tony pries his head from the table to glare at whoever it is only for his jaw to almost drop, he can still compose himself around beautiful women and my god he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She stands next to Fury with a scowl on her face, almost like she didn't want to be here, to be fair none of them wanted to be there at 3.am. Fury looks around them before looking under the table, he sighs.

“Lang!” Scott shoots up banging his head on the table.

“Ooooww” he groans and shuffles out rubbing his head. Darcy, Pietro, Jane and Sam are now fully awake as well. Pietro, Sam and Scott looking over the new woman, she smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. God she was hot, Tony is practically salivating in his mouth at the sight of her, her hair all scruffy and slept in and her skin, it seems so soft and smooth.

“Sir” Hill starts standing up. “3.am”

“As of half an hour ago, Hydra breached a location in Sunnyside and attempted to kidnap or kill a civilian member of SHIELD”

“Civilian member of SHIELD?” Steve asks.

“Family member of an active agent” Hill explains. “They tend not to be active members themselves, wives, siblings, parents, children” Fury nods.

“This is Felicity” the woman waves and smiles. “Felicity Fury” A lot of raises eyebrow around the table, save for Hill, Natasha and Barton who've all met her before. Fury clears his throat. “My sister, she was the intended civilian member” Natasha stands first and hugs the older woman.

“Natasha”

“Nice to see you again” Hill stands next, she doesn't hug but does shake her hand.

“Felicity”

“Maria” Barton smiles a little till Felicity opens her arms. “Come here, birdbrain” he rolls his eyes as Natasha chuckles before he hugs Felicity back.

“Hey, if your staying can you make that that clam chower that you know I love”

“If we are talking food” Natasha interrupts. “You have to make that Borscht you know I love” All the other Avengers are staring, amazed that these two assassins have let down their guard like this and are getting giddy over food or all things. Fury thankfully saves his sister.

“How about we do this when it is not 3.am and Felicity is settled?” Lot of murmurs of agreement ring out and Tony steps forward.

“The only spare room is on the floor with the Clintasha and Hilson” She raises an eyebrow.

“Hilson?” Tony smirks.

“Wilson and Hill's ship name” Felicity snorts and looks to Fury who gives an exacerbated sigh.

“Wow” Felicity grabs her suitcase only for Clint to take it off her. “Thanks, feathers” Clint rolls his eyes and leads Felicity towards the elevator again. Fury watches his sister go before turning back to the group.

“I am placing my baby sister in your care, if there is one hair harmed on her head I will be holding you all responsible” Fury gives them all a look before going to the elevator himself, Hill and Natasha give them all the same look as well. Tony yawns again.

“Bed” he mumbles and heads towards his own floor, penthouse, of course and proceeds to shuffle to his big, empty bed, he sighs and falls into it, before falling asleep, his find filled with brown eyes and caramel skin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wakes up later than he usually would, blame the 3.am wake up call, he grumbles as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes on the way to the kitchen.

“Coffee” he grumbles seeing a figure at the counter, not really caring who it is yet. He reaches out making grabby motions, who ever it is chuckles and places a mug in his grasp, he finally manages to pry his eyes open to see who it is only for them to widen completely, oh man how had he forgotten her. Felicity.

“Morning” she purrs out with a smirk.

“Morning” he replies looking down at his coffee. “How'd you know?” she chuckles and half shrugs before pointing to the fridge.

“Clint made me a list when I asked what everyone liked to kind of say thanks, I know being woken up at three in the morning by Nick to be told you'll have a new room-mate who happens to be his baby sister isn't all that great, I also know my mood wasn't the best either” she leans on the counter and he gets on hell of a view down her shirt, where she wears a black lace bra and it is probably the hottest thing he has seen in months. “I'm also making dinner tonight”

“You don't have to do that” Steve states entering the kitchen, she hands out a mug towards him and he smiles in thanks. “Though this smells great” Tony hums in agreement. “What coffee is this? The one from the cupboard?” she shakes her head.

“Nope, I had Nick drive over with the stuff from my apartment, this coffee is Hacienda La Esmeralda”

“It's really good” Tony moans around his mug. “Oh my god, I think we need to stock this”

“It's $104 per lb imported from Panama” Tony swallows rather then spitting out the coffee, Steve tries to do the same but some dribbles down his chin.

“For coffee?” Steve squeaks.

“It's really good” Felicity states around her own mug moving towards the cooker.

“Yeah but $104? No offence but what do you do to be able to afford it?”

“I'm...I'm a graphics designer for a cosmetic company” Tony raises his eyebrow. “I sold some of my jewellery to buy that coffee” Steve looks horrified.

“You sold your jeweler for coffee?” she shrugs bending over to grab a pan from the cupboard, Tony does not hide the fact he is checking her out, Steve sends him a look, Tony shrugs and drinks his coffee.

“Clint asked for Clam Chowder, is that okay with you two?”

“Better be” They hear threatened from the vents above them, Felicity rolls her eyes but smiles. Tony looks upwards and glares.

“Hey, hey, hey, out the vents. Last time you were up there there was a smell for weeks” Clint drops down onto the kitchen counter.

“Coffee smells great” he steals Felicity's mug, she just shakes her head. “So I saw Fury here earlier, any word on when you can go back to your apartment?”

“Sick of me already, Feathers” she teases moving to the fridge.

“No, course not, I just know you like your own space” Felicity shrugs.

“He said something about Hydra and threat and I don't know I was still half asleep, but I did catch stuck here for the foreseeable future so......yay” she states sarcastically. “No offence” she adds quickly looking to Tony who was still watching her hips and ass.

“None taken” he stands grabbing the paper off the side. “You can stay as long as you want, and hey, I'll reimburse the coffee money”

“No need it was my treat” Clint frowns looking between them.

“Why? What's up with the coffee?” he mumbles taking a drink.

“It's $104 a lb” Clint spits his coffee out all over Steve's white shirt, he sighs and looks down at himself.

“Sorry” Clint mumbles whilst Felicity chuckles handing Clint a napkin. Tony shakes his head leaving with a smile.

….......................................................

Tony looks up as the lab door open and he finds himself smiling away, Bruce shakes his head from beside him.

“Hey” Felicity smiles at the two scientists. Tony smirks and leans forward.

“You look cold” she raises an eyebrow at him. “Want to use me as a blanket?” she rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder as she passes.

“I brought lunch, Pepper warned me that neither of you really leave the labs to eat, so as long as I am here you will be fed and watered” Bruce smiles up at her as she hands him a sandwich.

“Thank you” She hands the other to Tony who smirks at her.

“Thanks”

“Dinner will be ready for six...get there before Feathers scoffs it all” Bruce frowns.

“Feathers?” Tony smirks back at his science buddie.

“Clint, she calls him Feathers” Felicity turns to Bruce.

“Nat told me you are a veggie so I'm making a black bean soup for you and Pepper, that okay?”

“Sounds great”

“See you both at six” she starts to leave, Tony still watching her go.

“Felicity?” she turns to look at him over her shoulder.

“I’m jealous of your dress” she frowns.

“Why?”

“Because it’s touching your body, and I’m not” Bruce groans and shakes his head as Felicity throws back hers to laugh, the door closing behind her.

“Tony”

“What?” he looks to Bruce.

“Three words....Fury's little sister”

“Well, I love a challenge” he shrugs and smirks sitting back in front of his computer and grabbing his sandwich.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walks with Bruce back up the communal kitchen. Bruce pulling his glasses off to rub his eyes, he had been in the lab earlier than Tony had after a fitful sleep, that's nothing new.

“How much younger than Fury do you think she is?” Tony suddenly asks as they enter the elevator.

“Who?” Bruce knows who is talking about but he's trying not to encourage this behaviour.

“Felicity....she seems a lot younger right? Like our age?” Bruce snorts.

“How old do you think Fury is?”

“He's been around a while, fifty? Sixty maybe?” Tony taps his chin.

“Doesn't matter he is clearly protective of her and I don't think he would like you.....flirting with her, nor Clint and Natasha for that matter, that's three super spies” Tony shrugs. “Oh you are so going to die” Bruce slips his glasses back on as the elevator doors open and they are hit with smell, and it's oh so good. Clint is already hovering around Felicity at the stove, Wanda and Pietro are watching him, amused, Natasha, Pepper and Sam are setting the table, Loki sits in the corner reading, though his eyes are watching the others over the top of the book. Jane and Darcy are trying to explain Chowder to Thor and Scott is half asleep at the table, again.

“Feathers, if you don't back off!” Tony smirks as Felicity snaps at Clint who takes a step back hand in the air, Clint turns to Natasha.

“She has the same face Fury has when he's mad” he whispers and Felicity smacks him round the back of the head. “Ow!!” Bruce takes a seat next to Scott as Bucky and Steve enter.

“Hey, Stucky grab a seat, I'm about to serve” the room falls silent before they all burst into laughter, Steve turning red as he and Bucky sit together.

“She's not been her a full day yet and she got it” Scott mumbles into his hand.

“I'm the sister of a spy....” she points out. “Anyway, I think it's beautiful” Felicity states serving the Chowder. Clint moves and grabs a few bowl and carries them to the table.

“Thank you, Miss Fury”

“Sweeties, call me Felicity” she smiles back at the two super soldiers. “I hope you're all hungry cause I made tons of this” Clint is already spooning a bowl into his mouth when Felicity looks at him. “Feathers!!!” she snaps, Natasha smacks the back of Clint's head.

“I'm sorry” he mumbles. “Just missed your food” he smiles sweetly at her.

“So how did you three meet?” Steve asks. “I thought Fury kept Felicity out of the whole shield thing” Natasha shakes her head.

“Felicity used to run this safe house out in Cali just for me and Nat” Clint explains. “We'd turn up post-mission and she'd feed us till we practically popped and patched us up, warm bed before we went on our ways again”

“She's the only person Fury trusts, implicitly” Felicity places the bowls of black bean soup in front of Bruce and Pepper who smile at her before she takes the spare seat next to Tony, he gives her a wink before she jumps up again.

“I almost forgot” she hurries into the kitchen to return with plates of bread buns. “Can't have soup without bread” the table erupts into conversation the second she sits down, Tony takes to talking to Felicity, well, flirting, she takes it in good humour though, rather than seriously, come on, it's Tony Stark, renowned womaniser.

…....................................

Felicity grabs her bag from her bed and hurries out of her room hoping for a clean break but... Clintasah, Tony, Stucky and Hilson all sit in the living room and they all look to her as she enters, she gives them all a smile heading to the elevator.

“Where are you going?”

“Work called” she states, Natasha looks to the clock.

“At eleven at night?”

“We have an ad campaign that will be released next week, they have a problem with one of my designs, I need to go to the office and fix it” she huffs the bag onto her shoulder.

“You should let one of us drive you” Clint states.

“It's not that far, Nick's left one of those SHIELD armoured cars” she rolls her eyes. “I'll take that” she calls for the elevator. “I won't be gone long” she disappears before any of them can argue.

….......................................

She ditches the car near to her work just in case of tracking devices, cause you know, Nick Fury is her brother and paranoid to hell. Grabbing her bag she jumps out and heads into her work building, she can change and then slip out without anyone seeing easy enough.

….........................................

Catwoman walks along the roof tops, her head cocked, listening in different directions for a new source of amusement -- snippets of voices, music, plumping sounds, passing vehicles... it's like tuning a radio. Then she picks up a distant tinkle of breaking glass -- Dimly lit, an older, discount place. THIEF #1 methodically breaks display cases with a wrapped hammer, snatches up the contents -- necklaces, rings, etc. -- stuffing them into a bag. As he moves, a shadowy figure -- CATWOMAN -- moves with him, looking over his shoulder, close enough to touch but unseen. Each time he turns his head, she has just slinked out of his view -- her timing is impeccable. THIEF #2, with a shotgun, stands guard over a blindfolded, bound-and-gagged night watchman. Catwoman appears on the periphery of his vision, but when he turns his head she's disappeared behind a case -- she emerges on the other side just before he turns back. THIEF #3 is at work on a locked steel case of drawers with a blowtorch and tools. Catwoman steps lightly across the case above him, he looks up -- but there's nobody there. He returns to his work, gets the case open and pulls out a drawer revealing a rack full of glittering diamonds.

“Oooh, pretty” The three thieves spin, looking around.

“Up there!” THIEF #2 aims his shotgun at – Catwoman, perched on a narrow ledge at the ceiling moulding. She vaults down just as he fires, a spray of plaster. THIEF #2 pumps his shotgun, looking around frantically. “What the hell was that?!” Catwoman springs out from behind a display case, gives Thief #2 a roundhouse kick in the head that sends the man into a wall, knocking him cold. THIEF #1 pulls a handgun, but the end of the whip wraps around it in a flash, yanks it from his hand. Catwoman snaps her whip at Thief #1 and Thief #3, backing them into a corner. As she passes the tied-up guard, she uses her claws to slash his ropes. In time with whip cracks she talks.

“You boys -- thought you could just barge -- in here and take -- all these beautiful things – that don't belong to you...” The guard quickly tears off his gag and blindfold, untying his own feet, then picks up the fallen handgun and trains it on the thieves. Catwoman hears police sirens approaching as she swiftly gathers up fallen jewels, sweeping them into the swag bag. She pauses for a moment, thoughtful. “What a purrrfect idea” With lightning speed, she vanishes out the back with the bag. The guard, totally focused on the thieves, doesn't even register she's gone. THIEF #3 points.

“Hey...” Catwoman bounds out the exit, leaps atop boxes, onto a window A/C unit, which totters with her weight, just as an unmarked sedan screeches to a halt, and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff leap out, bow and gun ready, they train them on Catwoman as Iron Man, full suit drops down just in front of them and aims a repulsor ray at her and lifts his mask.

“Freeze!” Catowman freezes. She blinks down at Iron Man, he's got a clean shot at her. She cocks her head, licks her lips.

“You are cute” Iron Man blinks at this uncommon response to a pointed weapon before smirking....Natasha smack his head as Clint continues to play it by the book.

“We're part of the Avengers, come quietly” she ignores him and looks to Iron Man.

“You look sweet in that suit. And such a big weapon...” she purrs, Iron Man raises an eyebrow at her.

“I, I -- Come down here, now!” Natasha smirks a little amused.

“Obviously you don't know much about cats. I come when I want, not when I'm told” With that, she springs to the rooftop -- the force of her leap knocks the A/C free of the window, Clint and Natasha have to dive out of the way as it crashes, Iron Man just crouches out the way. Catwoman, silhouetted against the sky, is having a great time, leaping from building to building, scrambling across rooftops.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony, Clint and Natasha enter the living room to find Felicity asleep on the couch, Clint moves towards her to carry her to bed only for Tony to knock him out of the way and move to her first, crouching he smiles softly, Natasha raises her eyebrow behind them before walking away. Clint glares at Tony before following the redhead to their room. Tony pokes Felicity in the forehead, she groans and swats at his hand.

“Hey...” she groans again. “Felicity” he draws out and smirks as she peeks up at him.

“Stark” she groans and sits up.

“Hey sleepy head” he ruffles her short hair and she swats away at his hands, he chuckles. “When did you get back?”

“Bout an hour ago” she yawns and stretches her arms over her head, her shirt riding up, of course Tony sees, he smirks.

“That shirt’s very becoming on you” he teases, she glances to him. “If I were on you, I’d be coming too” She rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder. “What?” he asks innocently pulling her up to her feet. “Not my best?”

“No where near” she grabs her boots from the floor and heads towards her room. “Good night, Tony”

“Good night, Felicity” he watches her go, those denim shorts she is wearing haven ridden up a bit whilst she had slept, he smiles before shaking his head and heading to his own apartment.

…......................

Big Fury is around the next morning, he sits at the breakfast counter whilst Felicity brews coffee, Steve stands with her with his arms over his chest in full Captain America mode. Tony enters and Felicity holds out a mug without looking at him, Tony smirks and takes it before sitting at the end of the chairs listening in.

“We don't know why Hydra are after you” Nick explains. “We looked into it and found that there is no threat against Dawn.....they must have thought you easier to get to” Nick shrugs looking to his coffee. “You are the youngest, Flice, and you are in the city”

“Dawn lives in the middle of nowhere, with just her husband, how am I an easier target?”

“Maybe not easier....” Steve starts. “Maybe a better target, you did host a safe house for SHIELD's top two agents, they may think you have information”

“Well I don't” she answers. “I just fed them and gave them a bed”

“Maybe it is something else” Nick states with a shrug. “Maybe they know something we don't, maybe they just want to hurt you to strike a blow against me, you are the baby, the youngest, those that are close to me know how much I care for you and would do anything to keep you safe...also that means that someone close told Hydra that I had a younger sister not on the system” Nick finishes his coffee and stands. “I'll keep digging” he moves to Felicity and kisses her head. “Don't do anything stupid” he tells her, he looks to Steve. “Keep her safe”

“Of course, Sir” Nick nods and kisses her head again before leaving. Felicity grabs the now empty mug and sets it in the sink. “Sorry about all of this, Felicity” she shrugs.

“Not your fault” she gives him a small smile. “Well, if I am stuck here...” she teases, “I'll get started on breakfast” Tony shakes his head.

“I'll get FRIDAY to order in...sit” Tony grabs the sleeve of her jumper and pulls her into the seat next to him and places the mug in front of her. “You've got a terrorist organisation hunting for you and you want to make breakfast” he teases and she smiles a little. “We got you covered”

“As long as stay within the tower, you are safe” Felicity wrinkles her nose.

“I feel like I am the one in trouble” she mumbles as Tony grabs a tablet from the table.

“It's not forever” he points out as Steve sets all the other coffee mugs on the side.

“No, just till you completely take down Hydra, right?” Tony and Steve share a look as Felicity sighs.

“Perhaps we can start with some self defence training?” Steve offers. “That way you can protect yourself and you don't have to be stuck in the tower all the time” she gives him a small smile. “I'll talk to Natasha”

“Thank you....Nick knows how important my freedom is to me and this is...” she shakes her head and sighs. “Just...overwhelming” Tony wraps an arm around her shoulder and smirks at her.

“Could be worse..” she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. “You get to look at my handsome mug” she barks out a laugh and nudges his shoulder with her head. Steve rolls his eyes but smiles as Bucky shuffles in, he raises an eyebrow at Tony and Felicity before hugging Steve from behind. The blonde blushing all shades of red.

“Coffee” the former Hydra assassin grumbles, Steve rolls his eyes warmly and presses a mug into his hand.

“You two are so cute” Felicity mumbles leaning on her hands watching the two super soldiers. Steve blush more as Bucky smirks. Tony sets the tablet back down.

“Breakfast is ordered, I messaged Nat, she's agreed to teach you the basics” Felicity nods, she's going to have to play down her skills for them not to get suspicious. “And Pepper has offered to take you out shopping to take your mind off of everything”

“She doesn't have to do that” Felicity is warmed by the kindness of that woman, she knows Pepper is the one that cares for the Avengers, even if her official title is that of Stark's personal assistant. “I don't want to get in the way of her actual work”

“She wants to do it” Tony states. “It's not very often she gets a non-super female around” he teases and she rolls her eyes but smiles. Tony nudges her. “Let her spoil you”

“Suppose having a girlfriend won't hurt” Felicity mumbles as she grabs her coffee and jumps up. “I need a shower” she pats Tony on the head, he swats at her hands with a smirk before she walks away. Tony smiles, dreamily at her, Bucky and Steve share a look, Bucky raising an eyebrow and Steve shrugging back.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity and Pepper return laughing, the two women instantly bonding, it's been years since Felicity has had another female friend to spend time with....it's been years since she has had any sort of friend. Tony looks up from his newspaper and smiles watching Felicity looking so...happy. Considering the last few days with the whole Hydra thing, she looks so much younger for it as well. She spots Tony and smiles even more, oh man....Tony's heart actually aches....he's never really been one for women his own age....you can usually find some blonde twenty years his junior hanging off his arm but Felicity.....Felicity makes him feel like that teenage boy too shy to talk to the cheerleader..only that was never the teen Tony was.

“How are my two favourite ladies?” Pepper rolls her eyes, used to it and Felicity snorts.

“I added Flice to the Avengers card....whilst she is here” Pepper states and smiles at Felicity who shrugs. “It's not like you can't afford it” Pepper mumbles setting her own shopping bags down before looking at Felicity. “Thank you by the way, for helping with my outfit” Tony perks up.

“What outfit? Normally I help” Pepper sighs.

“Picking a dress with the lowest neckline is not helping” Felicity laughs. “That is the sort of thing you like...not what Happy likes”

“Happy is a gentleman” Felicity states, Pepper nods.

“Happy _**is** _ a gentleman” Tony smirks and leans forward to look at Felicity.

“You haven't met him” Felicity smirks and shrugs.

“He buys her flowers and brings them to her office, himself....gentleman” Pepper smiles dreamily.

“Isn't he....” Pepper grabs her bags. “I should go get ready....Flice do you mind?” Felicity laughs.

“Go, have a bath..I'll be up in an hour to help with your hair”

“I knew having you around would be a good thing” Pepper states leaving the room again. Tony smirks looking over Felicity as she grabs her bags.

“And what did you get...?” she looks back at him and smiles.

“Well....As Nick keeps pointing out...I'm early forties and single...so....”

“Fury is pushing you to date...” she snorts and rolls her eyes at him.

“He's pushing me to settle down.....like that has ever been me....” she moves to lean on the counter facing him. “I'm a solitary animal, Stark” she teases, he smirks and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Is that so?” Smirking she reaches over and pulls on his tie, she bites her lip to tease him.

“Hmmmm” she smirks and steps back, Tony following her, she laughs as she saunters out of the room.

“You are a cruel, cruel woman, Miss Fury” he teases, she just laughs harder.

…................................

Tony sits at his computer in his lab, Bruce sits across from him on his own computer, though sends concerned looks to Tony who hasn't said a word all morning, which for him, is very out of character.

“Alright” Bruce stops working. “What is it?” Tony sighs and leans on his hand. “No...wait...let me guess” Bruce removes his glasses and rubs his nose. “Felicity Fury” Tony sighs again.

“She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts this morning...with this cute kitty shirt” he sighs again. “And her hair was all messy....” Bruce laughs and shakes his head.

“She's got her claws into you.....” Tony smiles dreamily.

“I wish...do you think she is a scratcher?”

“I'm not talking about Felicity's sexual preferences with you” Bruce pushes his glasses back on and looks to his computer. “I've never seen you so...into a woman before and definitely not one your own age” Tony huffs but nods.

“I know.....” Tony pushes his chair around the desk to sit next to Bruce. “What do I do?” Bruce snorts a laugh.

“You're asking me for advice? On women?” Tony looks to Bruce who sighs. “Are you serious about this....or is she going to be another one of your....special friends” Tony seems to seriously think on it.

“I really like her”

“You said that about Katerina...”

“Who?” Bruce sighs.

“The Romanian blonde lingerie model from last month” Tony frowns before smirking, Bruce rolls his eyes. “Tony this isn't some dumb model.....this is Fury's baby sister....you upset her or hurt her you will not just have Fury on you, but Barton, Hill and Romanoff as well.....and we've seen Natasha kill someone with a letter opener....so before you do anything you need to decide whether you are serious about her.....and if you are not...drop it before one of them kills you.....Iron Man or not” Bruce kicks Tony's chair away from him as the genius now starts sulking.

…......................................

Felicity appears at lunch time with two brown take out bags, Bruce smiles at her as she sets one down on his desk.

“I thought I would drop these off before I go back to work” she sets one on Tony's desk, he doesn't look up from his work, Felicity raises an eyebrow at Bruce who has pulled his salad box out of the bag, he shrugs.

“Thanks for this”

“No problem....Pepper said she thinks you guys need an assistant” Bruce smirks.

“Probably do....if you hadn't cooked the last few nights, I doubt we wouldn't have left to eat” she shakes her head and waves as she leaves.

“See you both later” Bruce waves back, Tony still hasn't looked up, Felicity raises her eyebrow again.

“Mid-life crisis” Bruce tells her weakly, she shakes her head and leaves, Bruce rolls his eyes and throws a napkin at Tony who jumps. “Seriously?”

“What?” Tony looks to the bag on his desk, he smiles seeing Felicity's handwriting on the paper. “What's this?” Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“Felicity stopped by with lunch.....you ignored her” Tony frowns and shakes his head. “When I said drop it that was not what I meant”

“I didn't even hear her come in” Tony mumbles. “I was thinking” Bruce shakes his head a little. “I'm serious, I didn't hear her”

“All right” Bruce goes back to his salad as Tony pulls out his own lunch.

“Cheese burger” he groans. “Man, Pepper never lets me have a cheese burger” Bruce starts laughing.

“Cause your colesteral is sky rocketing....” Bruce grabs the takeout bag and smirks. “Ah I see....” Tony glances up from a mouth full of burger.

“See what?” he asks with his mouth full, Bruce just smirks and shakes his head.

“I'll tell you when you are finished” Bruce smirks setting the bag down and going back to his food.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony is grumpy as he heads to the kitchen, he can hear Felicity and Pepper talking away with Natasha who laughs.....and he bets he knows what they are laughing about, he turns the corner and they look to him.

“Tofu burger?” the three women start laughing again, Felicity standing at the counter in front of the cooker points a large spoon at him.

“Bruce said you ate the whole thing....so” Felicity replies.

“Yeah...” Tony rubs the back of his neck with a scowl. “Well.....It's not a proper burger” Pepper smirks.

“Oh come on, Tony, was it really that bad?” Bruce walks in behind him smirking away.

“He loved it”

“You are suppose to be on my side” Tony tells Bruce as he heads to the kettle.

“Here” Felicity grabs a mug off the side and holds it out to Bruce.

“Thanks” Bruce takes it and sits next to Natasha who drinks her own coffee. “How was work?”

“The campaign for this new face cream is pretty much finished now, launching tomorrow so....Chances are I am about to get called in to make a change to my ad design”

“This last minute?” Natasha asks, Felicity shrugs handing another mug to Tony, who grumbles as he takes it.

“We've been working on this for months, if they want to change anything it will be now” just then her cell phone starts to ring, she sighs. “Told you...” she grabs it and points to the cooker. “There is a lasagna in there, can one of you pull it out at about six?” Pepper nods.

“We got it...” Felicity heads towards her apartment to get changed. Bruce listens for the door to close before turning to Tony.

“So...decided yet?” Natasha and Pepper perk up, Tony shoots Bruce a warning look, he does not look apologetic back.

“Not yet” he grumbles around his mug. Pepper clocks on first shooting Tony a warning look before grabbing her mug.

“Decided what?” Natasha asks. Tony begs Bruce not to say anything.

“Tony wants to know....” Tony glares at his fellow scientist. “What colour to paint the new drone” Tony visibly relaxes as Bruce smirks. Natasha rolls her eyes.

“You know it is going to be red and gold, he doesn't need to think on it” Natasha checks her watch and jumps up. “Gonna hit the gym for an hour before dinner...only downside of Flice's cooking...everyone gets fat” Pepper smiles as Natasha leaves, she turns to Tony and raises an eyebrow. Bruce chuckles around his tea.

…..................................

Tony wakes to FRIDAY's voice, he groans and rolls over burrowing into the blankets.

“What?” he groans at the AI.

“Sergeant Barnes has insisted I wake you and ask you to meet him in the gym”

“Tell him I am sleeping....what time is it anyway?”

“6.30am, Sir” Tony groans again. “Barnes is being rather insistent” Tony grumbles as he rolls himself out of bed catching himself just before he falls on his face.

“Tell him I'm coming” he grumbles as he shuffles out of the room.

….................................

Two levels down Bucky is watching Natasha and Felicity circle one another, both women stripped down to yoga pants and sports bras, he can't wait to see Tony's face.

“Again!” Natasha snaps, Felicity throws her fists up to block Natasha's throw just as the side door opens, Bucky smirks looking to the side, Tony yawns and then finally sees what is in front of him, Bucky can see his eyes widen a fraction before he smirks and rakes his eyes over Felicity just as Natasha throws her leg out tripping Felicity backwards, she lands with a thud, her back arching and a groan leaving her lips, Tony's eyes darken at the sound. Natasha chuckles rounding the youngest Fury. “I'm going easy on you Flice.....Hydra won't” Felicity groans rolling onto her knees.

“How do you know I'm not going easy on you?” she teases, Natasha laughs reaches her hand down towards Felicity.....who suddenly smirks and grabs the redhead's wrist, twisting before she spins herself up onto even ground, Natasha and Bucky both look surprised as Felicity sweeps out her legs sending Natasha to her front with a groan. Tony starts laughing leaning against the wall. “Tell Nick...that whilst he denied me self defense lessons....I took them anyway” she grabs her water bottle and walks towards Tony, he smirks at her.

“You know...just add mud and we could rake in the dollars”

“I was thinking jello” Tony smirks wider.

“Strawberry”

“Mmmm raspberry” she squeezes his arm as she passes him. Tony groans watching her walk away in yoga pants.

…..........................

Felicity sits at her desk at work, her boss, Gregoir Fischer look over her designs, she had spent the better part of six hours the night before altering them....the alteration....the colour of the ribbon on the bottle, the wrong shade of red....like seriously, why not tell her that the last time she submitted it. Gregoir nods.

“Good, much better, get it down to printing” he then walks away, Felicity sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose before standing and grabbing her design and leaving her little cubical.

…...........................

Returning she finds a bouquet of sunflowers on her desk, she sets down her work and grabs the card from the top.

“ _Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?!”_ Felicity raises an eyebrow.

“Figured red roses were over rated” she glances over her shoulder at Tony who smiles holding out a red rose. “But just in case” she reaches over and takes it from him looking around the office, everyone is staring at them.

“They are beautiful, thank you” she tells him slotting the red rose in with the sunflowers before twisting the card around in her fingers, Tony clears his throat.

“Well....this would be the easy part....I ask you to dinner, you say yes...maybe we even make out a little” he smirks at her, teasingly. She gives him a small smile.

“Tony” she shakes her head with a sigh. “That is a terrible idea”

“Just dinner....I swear” Felicity looks to the floors and then back to Tony.

“Just dinner....” he smiles at her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity squeals in joy as Nick appears carrying a pet carrier, he sighs and holds it out to her, Tony and Scott both raise an eyebrow watching as Felicity takes it.

“Thank you” she tells Nick kissing his cheek before lifting the cage up. “Hello, Midnight” she smiles widely.

“What is it?” Tony asks.

“Her cat” Nick answers. “Anti-social, entitled, evil, violent...” the cat hisses towards him. “Nasty ass creature”

“He just doesn't like you” Felicity sets the carrier down and opens the door, a grey, black spotted feline steps out and pushes itself against Felicity's hand, she smiles and picks it up. “Midnight is just peculiar” she sets him down again, Midnight looks to Tony who raises an eyebrow at the thing.

“I am surprised it is still alive” Nick states watching the cat. “Considering how old he is suppose to be...”

“He ages well” Felicity teases, honestly she had no idea how the damn thing is still living, but she is not going to question it while he is still around and kicking, she smirks at Nick. “Like us” Nick smirks back at her and shakes his head.

“She's got you there” Scott states pointing to Nick. “You like a cheese...” Scott points at Felicity. “Like a fine wine” Felicity and Tony smirk as Nick glares, Scott smiles wearily and grabs his coffee. “I'm out” he gives the cat a wide birth as he leaves. Nick sits with Felicity as the cat still stares at Tony.

“So...plans for the night?”

“I'm taking her out to dinner” Tony answers before snapping his head up, Nick raises an eyebrow at him.

“You're taking my sister out? Like on a date?”

“Yes” Tony shakes his head. “No...” Nick's eyebrow raises a little more, Felicity smirks. “Sort of” Tony squeaks.

“Nick” Felicity looks to her brother who looks to her. “I'm bored.....I'm at work...or I am here...or I am at work...you see what I am getting at...” Nick sighs.

“Yes, just so long as this isn't a date date” he points out, waving between the two of them. “If I see her in any magazines or the news...I will personally make your life a living hell” Nick stands and kisses Felicity's head. “She's suppose to be hidden from Hydra...not broadcasting her location”

“Got it” Tony nods.

“I'll call you later” Nick tells Felicity as she picks up Midnight, he turns to Tony. “Look after her, Stark” he leaves and Felicity starts laughing.

“Oh my god...you should have seen your face....”

“I thought he was actually going to kill me” Tony grabs his chest dramatically. “Kiss to calm me down” she laughs and pokes his nose over the table before standing.

“In your dreams..”

“Mmm every night” his teases as she walks away with Midnight.

…....................................

Felicity lounges on the small couch in her Stark Tower apartment, her eyes set on the tv in front of her where there is a product shot of a jar of face cream, the name "BEAUNIQUE"

“Beaunique by Avenal. You know you want it” Felicity watches with a curled lip, in T-shirt and shorts, eating chocolate ice cream directly from a pint carton, a dark smear around her mouth. Suddenly, Midnight pounces at the spoon of ice cream. Felicity jerks back, startled, raises the spoon out of reach.

“No -- this is mine!” Midnight doesn't back off, jumping repeatedly at the spoon, climbing over Felicity, getting a rear paw in the open pint. “Oh, gross, you -- just take it” Felicity offers the cat the half-empty pint. Midnight digs in happily, burying his head in the container.

….................................

Tony sits in his lab, a similar tub of ice cream open on his desk, though half melted as he opts to watch the surveillance feeds....Felicity's surveillance feed.......She flips on the light to her bedroom and moves to study her face in the mirror.

“Lame, lame, lame” She wipes a bit of chocolate from the corner of her mouth. She tries a seductive pout, gives her hair a seductive toss. She sighs and shakes her head....Tony sighs and turns it off before grabbing his tub of ice cream just as Bruce enters.

“Don't you have a date to get ready for....” Tony sighs. “Oh god you're not gonna cancel on her are you? Cause that is a dick move even for you”

“No....No I'm not canceling...just thinking”

“I thought I smelt bacon” Bruce mumbles with a smirk. “About what?”

“What to do.....Fury warned me not to get her into the tabloids so....” Bruce nods and does a quick search on the computer.

“How about sushi? There is a tiny place out of the way, you could probably afford to buy it off for the night” Tony raises an eyebrow at Bruce before nodding.

…...................................

“Where are we going?” Felicity asks Tony who just smirks at her whilst holding out his hand towards her, Felicity rolls her eyes but takes it.

“It's a surprise” Tony looks over her and her dress before smiling. “You really do look beautiful” Felicity clears her throat.

“Thank you” Tony slots her hand into the crook of his arm.

“You like sushi?” he asks with a smile, Felicity looks to him and smiles back.

….................

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A waiter comes through a beaded curtain, passing Tony and Felicity seated nearby, drinks before them. The curtain rattles after him, distracting Felicity.

“So how did your....campaign thingy go? Make up stuff?” he asks, Felicity smirks.

“It was fine...had to change the colour of a ribbon last minute but I got it done...” She snorts. “Their tv advert was on before for it....” she shakes her head. “This freakishly skinny model sitting there covering her face in beauty cream...”

“You don't use...creams?” she smirks.

“Naturally this gorgeous” Tony smirks and leans forward.

“I would say it's probably your DNA but....I've met your brother...so” she throws her head back and laughs.

“You forget there is actually twenty years between us” Tony raises an eyebrow at her.

“Really?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” he shrugs and leans back a little. “So how's being Iron Man?” she asks with a tilt of her head. “Who's the big villain these days? Other than Hydra? And that...god bloke that now lives with you guys...” Tony chuckles.

“You mean Loki?” she shrugs. “Catwoman” Felicity starts, folds her hands in front of her. “She's the new....pest”

“Oh yeah. I guess I heard about her”

“I'm not surprised. Talk about your media circus” he scoffs.

“Well, she is interesting, isn't she? Kind of a...colorful character?”

“She's a thief and a killer”

“I don't believe that” She replies heatedly. “I mean -- whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?” she covers for herself. Tony seems a little taken aback at her vehemence. Just then, a Japanese waiter places a huge tray of sushi between them. “Guess I went a little crazy ordering”

“It's refreshing. A lot of women won't let a man see them eat”

“Right, then we go home and binge on Haagan-Dazs” During the following, Tony meticulously mixes soy sauce and wasabi, uses chopsticks, etc. Felicity simply peels the fish off the rice and pops it in her mouth, as if eating potato chips, then licking her fingers like a cat licking its paw.

“You do hide things, don't you. You may seem all sweet, but you've got a secret wild side”

“Women in general, you mean”

“Right. Women in general...” Tony glances to her watching her reaction. “You know, I actually saw Catwoman the other night. From a distance. Goofy costume”

“Really? I heard it was... sexy”

“In a way”

“So it could be sexier... with what, maybe a wide belt?”

“Why so interested?”

“You brought it up” Tony studies her for a few seconds. He seems on the verge of saying something important. But instead;

“You want that toro?” Tony is already reaching for another piece of sushi – with lightning reflexes, Felicity grabs his hand to stop him – he looks up at her, surprised. She backs off with a smile.

“No no, it's yours” She eyes the fish hungrily as he eats it.

…..............

Tony and Felicity walk close together, near the water.

“Gonna have to get back to the Tower” Tony checks his watch. “Clint and Natasha want to hit the streets”

“Catwoman again?”

“Afraid so. But I have a feeling she'll be in custody within the week”

“Why do you say that?”

“Individuals who feel compelled to act out through an animal alter-ego -- bats, birds, bugs – they catch themselves. Take too many risks, think they can play with authority. See, they like to be watched...” He's staring right at her now. Felicity looks away. Felicity's pupils become elliptical for a blink. Tony pauses, standing close. “Sorry. Seems like all I can do is talk about work” Felicity spins on him, a glint in her eye.

“So stop talking” So saying, she throws her arm around his neck, the other around his back, pulls him close for a kiss. Tony takes only a moment to respond -- it's a good one -- until – Felicity's claws involuntarily emerge, tearing right through his shirt and an inch down his back – Tony jerks away, looking back over his shoulder.

“Ow!” Felicity clutches her hands to her face, horrified at what she's done, starts backing away.

“I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me, I -- I've got to go” She's on the run. A moment later, the surprised Tony

pursues, rounding a corner...

“Flice, wait...” But she's already vanished.

…....................

Tony leaves the elevator, hair disheveled, with a sigh. Bruce looks up from where he, Clint and Natasha sit.

“Hey, how was it?”

“Oh, great” he mumbles. “Well it was...then this happened?” he turns and shows them his jacket.

“What the hell....?”

“Felicity did it” Natasha and Clint share a look.

“What do you mean 'Felicity did it'?”

“We were kissing.....which was great...I mean it was _great_....then next thing I know...she's scratched me! Through my jacket, and my shirt....I think I am actually bleeding” Bruce jumps up and moves to Tony's back.

“Where is she, Stark?” Clint asks jumping up and pulling on his jacket.

“I don't know..she ran off, I've been looking for the past two hours...I came back for help”

“We need to find her before Hydra gets lucky” Natasha snaps looking to Tony. “If this leads to her getting taken or killed....that will be on you!” she leaves the room and Tony runs his fingers through his hair, Clint sighs and follows his partner.

“Bruce”

“It's okay” Bruce pats his back. “Let me clean this up and you can get FRIDAY on it” Tony slumps forward as Bruce moves to get the first aid kit.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Catwoman crouches on the roof of the bus. She leaps off from the still-moving bus onto the roof of a taxi passing the other way and finally landing at the curb near a classical-looking concert hall, fountains in front. Catwoman creeps among bushes, approaching the building. Numerous Hydra agents patrol the entrance -- no way to get past them. Catwoman creeps around the perimeter, looking for another way in. By the curb she spots – ANGEL- tall, muscular, high ranking member of Hydra, alone, near a parked limousine, lighting a cigarette.

“Those things'll kill you” She smacks the cigarette out of his hand, boots him into the bushes and leaps on top of him. In the bushes, Catwoman straddles Angel, bangs his head against a cement curb. “Felicity Fury....Why do you guys want her?!”

“I have no idea what you're...” BANG! She whams his head again.

“Tell me about Xavier Bartok”

“How do you know...” She bangs his head again.

“I'm asking the questions”

“I....I can't tell you...” She bares her claws over his eyes.

“Then it's time to brush up on your Braille”

“No, no, not my eyes! Xavier, he's the one who's after her!”

“Why?”

“He knows about the Mau and what happened in Romania” she raises an eyebrow.

“It's not to do with Nick?”

“What?....No....they know about the cat and the car accident....they have a plan in place to grab her and the cat”

“When?”

“Tomorrow night, at the Avenal offices....”

“Wrong. Bartok won't live to see it” She bangs his head hard again, Angel loses consciousness. “Thanks for your help”

…...................

Clint groans and drops his phone from his ear and moves to where the others are gathered around Tony's computer.

“We got a visual on Catwoman” he tells them. “Fury wants us on it” He tells Natasha and Tony. “Steve and Bucky as back up”

“But...” Tony looks to him. “Felicity”

“Bruce, Wanda, Sam and Pietro can keep looking....” Tony sighs and looks to Bruce who nods. Tony reluctantly stands and follows the two agents out of the room, though SHIELD officially no longer exists, the organisation is a whole lot smaller and acting more in secret then before.

….....................

Catwoman moves around the side of the building, keeping low, ducking behind parked cars. Fewer agents here, but the place looks impregnable, no way to scale the walls. She tries an emergency door locked, no good. She hisses in frustration, starts to move on when the door opens behind her. Catwoman spins to see, Laurel, Xavier Bartok's wife, her face hidden with dark glasses and a wide-brimmed hat. She gestures frantically. Catwoman darts inside. Laurel whips off the hat and glasses, gives a girly hug to Catwoman, who pulls back immediately.

“I knew you'd come for him” Laurel leads Catwoman through this basement boiler room. “He's with his bimbo in a box to the right of the stage. But there's all kinds of security – he's pretty scared of you. Nothing he does would surprise me anymore. He's a monster. You should've seen the pre-nup, I don't get a dime...” Catwoman has reached an emergency staircase, cuts her off, bolting upward.

“I'll take it from here” Catwoman slinks along a hallway, past a couple of bored young ushers. They give her a sidelong look. Cats is next month... Hydra agents are clustered near a formal staircase, blocking her access to the right-hand side of the hall. Catwoman bares her teeth in frustration. She hurries toward a velvet rope, the sign, "BOXES - PRIVATE." She slips past the rope, moves to a far door. An old couple snore through the ballet. Catwoman appears behind them in the box, snatches opera glasses from the woman's lap and scans the hall – she flickers from box to box, finding Bartok in a box on the opposite side of the hall. Drina, his date, is rising, heading out the door. Catwoman climbs up the curtains around the box, levering herself upward to the elaborate frieze that wraps around the top of the hall -- GREEK GODS in various dramatic poses. Catwoman climbs and creeps near the ceiling, moving over the proscenuin arch above the stage, heading toward Bartok. CLINT BARTON at ground level spots her -- he lifts a finger to his ear to radio for backup. The ballet below is reaching a crescendo. SHIELD agents, including Natasha are filing in from the back of the theatre, trying to be discreet. Bartok is still absorbed in the ballet. Suddenly Catwoman lands in the empty seat beside him, staring at the stage herself. A whisper: “I love this part” Bartok spins, startled -- and she slashes him across his cheek. The music is so loud, no one hears his cry of pain. Bartok rushes for the exit -- but Catwoman gets there first, shoves a chair under the doors. “Let's not be interrupted” She advances on him, blood drips from the slashes on his cheek, staining his tuxedo shirt. “Red's a good color on you” At that, she grabs Bartok and slams him against the wall of the box, behind a curtain, partly concealed from view. The door rattles, increasingly hard. Catwoman wraps a hand around Bartok' throat, the claw tips digging into his skin. He gasps:

“No....please....”

“I could rip out your throat.....”

“Why -- why kill me?”

“Because you deserve it. And because I can” Catwoman's hand trembles on Bartok' throat. His eyes well up with tears, his expression pleading, desperate. Suddenly Catwoman releases him, throws him gasping to the floor. “Damn it. I can't” The chair splinters and the door flies open, Natasha Romanoff and armed SHIELD agents enter with Drina behind them. Catwoman leaps to the lip of the box, turns and hisses, then jumps down to the middle of the stage, amidst the dancers. Audience uproar, music stops, agents charge up the aisles, Catwoman does a pirouette, bows and bolts into the wings. After a puzzled beat, the conductor waves his baton and gets the show going again. Music continues as Catwoman darts between stored props and flats from a graveyard scene, bowling over costumed dancers. Seeing agents blocking an exit, she dodges between drops, scrambles up a fly-line, agents track her from below -- she leaps between sandbagged ropes as the bags drop, scrambling higher onto the grid – ON STAGE, inappropriate scrims and props descend and rise again. Dancers dodge and weave as a giant garbage can (think Cats) descends in the midst of the village square. Catwoman darts effortlessly across the overhead grid, when:

“Freeze!” Tony Stark, anticipating her move, has climbed a ladder to the grid. He trains a gun on her – Catwoman freezes. She stares at him, breathing hard, taking a moment to come to grips with this adversary. Tony advances on her, stepping gingerly. “You're under arrest...” He steps on a flimsy support, which starts to give way. Catwoman is alarmed.

“Watch out!” Tony sways, losing his balance, she springs and grabs his gun arm, saving him. A beat as they look at each other, then she snatches the gun out of his hand, tosses it aside, then grabs his tie and pulls his face to her to lick his cheek. “Tag, you're it” She bounds away, comfortable on the narrow railings. Tony pursues, moving more carefully now. Accompanied by the ballet music, the two perform their private dance, high above the tombstones and graves. Catwoman winds up in a corner on a mesh platform, no way out from here, but for a 25-foot drop to the floor, where SHIELD agents await, pointing upward. Tony advances, he has her trapped. He pulls handcuffs. “Handcuffs. Yummy” He lunges at her -- she dodges, kicks a leg out from under him. No slouch at fighting, Tony recovers, plants a kick in her mid-section. She gasps, surprised. “You play rough”

“This isn't a game” He charges at her, but she parries a blow, lands a slash across his shoulder. As he comes at her again, she jumps and grabs an overhead electrical cable, swinging away, Tony has too much momentum, he loses balance, about to go over the edge -- Catwoman swings back like a pendulum, wrapping her legs around his neck, saving him from falling. She swings him back over the platform, tries to kick him off, but he grabs her legs, pulling her and snapping the cable. Stage lights go out, electrical sparks fly as they hit the platform together, she lands straddling him, catching the sparkling cable just before it strikes the mesh. “Be careful! That thing hits the metal, we're both fried!” Catwoman leans close, whispers:

“I knew there was a spark between us” She turns and flings the cable away, it dangles free of the mesh floor, still spitting sparks. A second later, CLICK – Tony has slapped a handcuff on her wrist, CLICKS the other cuff over his own. Catwoman spins back on him, looking hurt. He reaches to pull off her mask. She slaps his hand. “Please, it's our first date. I wouldn't want the mystery to go out of our relationship” Tony struggles to push her off, but she keeps her thighs locked around him. He finally rolls on top of her.

“We don't have a relationship”

“You men love the chase, but once you catch us, you always lose interest” As she speaks her fingers squeeze together, her hand slithers out of the cuff like a cat's paw. Tony rises, tries to pull Catwoman to her feet -- but he comes up with an empty, dangling handcuff. From the ground, Catwoman plants a kick in his back from behind, he falls forward and slams his face hard into a light rig. Catwoman winces, sounding a lot like Felicity. “Sorry” She's on her feet, ready to scamper off, but – more agents have made it to the grid, blocking every way down - and have covered every exit below. Tony glares up at her.

“It's over”

“And here I thought we were hitting it off...” With that, she leaps and grabs the dangling power line which tears loose from the ceiling. She drops to the floor, still holding the cable. Agents surround her, moving in quickly, guns drawn – She backs toward the wall, near a circuit breaker panel. “Show of hands -- who can see in the dark?” She lifts her own hand daintily, then violently swings the power cable into the circuit breakers. A flash, a bang, a shower of sparks, then pitch darkness. A series of grunts and oofs as Catwoman takes out the nearest adversaries............A side door swings open and Catwoman darts out. She's almost home free when shots ring out behind her – Angel, staggering out from the bushes where she clocked him, fires his handgun after her. Catwoman stumbles and rolls, but keeps moving.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Wade Wilson sits watching tv, tissue close at hand....wink wink...There's a sound of scratching at the window, he moves to open it, revealing –Catwoman, exhausted and bruised from her battle. She crawls in the window, as Wade stares in astonishment.

“Felicity?”

“Not exactly” She throws herself on the end of the bed, curling up, examining her injuries. She finds a bloody gash where Angel's bullet grazed her skin. Wade moves closer.

“You've been shot” Wade hurries into the bathroom and emerges with a small first-aid kit, begins tending to Catwoman's wound. “So what was it this time?”

“Hydra...went after Bartok”

“Piss on 'em”

“They're planning on coming tomorrow to take me away...Midnight too”

“It won't happen” Wade studies Catwoman, speaks softly. “Did you do it? Did you kill him?” Catwoman shakes her head, disgusted with herself.

“I wanted to -- but I couldn't. I actually... felt sorry for him”

“Because you're still Felicity Fury”

“Don't remind me. That girl is so weak”

“No, she isn't. You know that” Catwoman makes an exasperated noise, then yawns.

“I could really use a nap” So saying, she rolls over and falls asleep at once. Wade sighs and shakes his head.

“Stubborn” he pokes her head and pulls off her mask setting it on the side before pulling a blanket over her......you may think Deadpool and Catwoman are an odd pair....Wade and Felicity even more so but Felicity had met Wade after Romania and he had taken it upon himself to set her back on her feet. Wade stands and pulls out his cell phone, dials and waits. “Hey, listen I know we are not on the best of terms...” he looks to Felicity. “But I have something of yours”

…................................

Bruce swabs Tony's cheek as Clint looks over the scratches, Bruce sighs and shakes his head.

“Are you sure?”

“They are very similar” Clint answers and shakes his head. “But....she doesn't have a violent bone in her body....it's just not her”

“Yeah, well, I'm telling you....I looked Catwoman in the eye.....I can still smell her....It's Felicity....If it's not...I will destroy my Iron Man suits” he cringes as Clint presses on one of the scratches. “Just test the damn swab and scratches....”

“Felicity isn't violent” Clint states again.

“Well maybe it's like Bruce and the Hulk” Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“You mean another side of her......”

“Yeah....there is the sweet, sassy, bakes cupcakes for the God of Thunder Felicity and then the leather wearing, claw slashing, flirty, agile, flexible, licked my face, murderess Felicity”

“I still can't see it....and why did she go after Bartok...he's just some Russian buisnessman”

“Murderess” Tony states. “I don't know....does she need a reason?” he starts getting equal parts upset and angry. “I can't believe she did this to me”

“Tony” Bruce tries to calm him down.

“She knew we were looking for her and here she is under my roof acting like butter couldn't melt.....she flirted with me...made me…...feel things for her” Tony stands pulling on his shirt. “I need a drink”

“Tony, that is not going to help”

“It'll make it go away” he shouts back leaving the lab, Clint sighs and rubs his head, Bruce turns to him.

“This Bartok.....you sure there is not something more there....” Clint shrugs.

“We didn't know she was after him till she was there....we did a quick search....argh..I'll look into it...” Clint heads to leave. “Just can't believe that Flice would be like that” Bruce sighs.

“Yeah, me neither”

…........................

Felicity wakes and stretches hissing as she pulls on her wound, Wade sits with his back against the headboard of his bed, Felicity having curled up against his leg as she slept.

“Get changed...I called your brother” Felicity looks to Wade who nods to her suit. She sighs and jumps up taking from a small pile of clothing. “He said you should not have run off by yourself”

“I know...just...” she groans. “I got sick of waiting for them to come to me...I hate being trapped in the tower” Wade nods as she pulls off her suit. “Not that the Avengers haven't been great....cause they have, just I'm not...a good guy” Wade nods in agreement. “I don't belong in the hero tower......” she turns to face Wade. “I scratched Tony Stark whilst he was kissing me” Wade raises an eyebrow. “Then I ran away....and went after Bartok” Wade snorts and shakes his head.

“One way to get your kicks...I would have just slept with him” Felicity snorts.

“Like that was going to happen....first date”

“When's that ever stopped anyone....and specifically Stark” she shrugs.

“I had things to do....”

….................................

Tony sits at his bar drinking whilst the other Avengers gather behind him, Clint and Natasha stood whisper shouting to one another just as Fury enters with Maria Hill.

“Sir” Natasha greets him.

“What is this? Why the emergency?” Clint clears his throat and looks down as Natasha looks away. “I haven't got all day”

“We believe we have a pretty solid suspect...regarding Catwoman” Midnight jumps onto the bar near Tony who glares at the thing.

“And?” Fury crosses his arms over his chest. Natasha sighs as Clint rubs the back of his neck. Bruce rolls his eyes and looks to Fury.

“Felicity” Fury smirks and then laughs. “We're serious” Fury then glares at the group. “We matched scratch samples from both Felicity and Catwoman and we tested a DNA sample but...”

“Felicity's isn't on file.....” Fury states.

“No, but yours is, and it's a familial match....”

“And unless it is Dawn.....” Natasha states, Fury clenches his jaw and nods stiffly before looking to Maria.

“Bring the car around...” she nods and leaves. “It's a good thing I know Felicity's current whereabouts” Clint and Natasha look surprised.

“You know where she is?”

“At 0200 I received a phone call from a....” he sighs. “From a Mr Wilson...”

“Sam?”

“Wade” Fury correct, Clint groans. “She's been with him all night” a glass shatters and they all turn to Tony who is flicking liquid off of his hands, Midnight now drinks from the counter top. “Felicity and Wade have been friends since.....she returned from Romania, I do not understand how they are friends...but I guess this makes sense”

“She was different after Romania....” Natasha starts. “But that was just after New York....we all had our own problems...”

“Different how?” Bruce asks.

“Darker.....” Clint mumbles. “Her sense of humor changed...she cut her hair, started dressing like she does now, jeans, shorts, short skirts, she's not bothered by showing skin...” Nick nods.

“Felicity never liked to show off skin before...even as a teen she covered up...and Midnight” he looks to the cat. “He wasn't as vicious before....” the cat glares at Fury. “He was a sweet little thing” he shakes his head. “Alright.....if she is...Catwoman” he rolls his eyes. “Then why was she after Xavier Bartok?”

“I looked into him” Clint states. “On the whole he is a businessman, a few restraunts here and there, hairdressers, bars, the usual, he seems normal” Fury raises an eyebrow.

“So you dug deeper”

“And I found a link to Hydra....he's pretty high up in their...chain....his department have been looking into enhanced, Catwoman specifically”

“She figured it out herself” Pietro states. “She went after him before he came after her”

“Why didn't she tell us then?” Wanda asks.

“If she had told us she was Catwoman....how many of us would have taken her seriously?” Scott points out. “She hardly seems the type to put on leather and....you know go all hellcat on the world”

“And the other Catwoman victims?” Hill asks walking into the room, Natasha raises an eyebrow and looks to Clint.

“All Hydra” he answers. “She's been taking them out for months....and we had no idea”

“We thought she was just killing....for the hell of it” Natasha states with a smirk. “Cause her victims seemed....normal...but they've been Hydra all along....how long has she been digging into this?”

“I'll ask her” Fury states already turning to the elevator.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity sits tapping her heel against the chair leg, Nick sits across from her and Wade and Maria linger in the next room, wanting to listen in. Felicity raises an eyebrow.

“Tell me about Romania” Nick states and Felicity pales a little.

“The weather was terrible....”

“Felicity” he warns and she sighs leaning back and tugs on the end of her sleeve.

“I met someone.....” she shrugs. “I thought he was nice....he wasn't...” she sighs and looks to her brother. “He got possessive.....wanted to know where I was, who I was with....so I sent him packing.....then he turned to stalking me....I was afraid”

“Why didn't you call?”

“You were busy with the Tesseract project....and I didn't want to run to my big brother because I was scared....” he sighs and holds out his hand towards her, she looks away as she takes it.

“What happened?”

“I tried to flee, I packed up my car and grabbed Midnight and left the city....he followed...” she shakes her head. “He drove me off the road...” she looks to Nick. “I died, I know I did....and then....I wasn't dead...and Midnight is sat there staring at me....” she snorts. “So I came back to New York went about my life....then things starting happening...I'd wake up nowhere near my apartment, I cut my hair without knowing I did it....blackouts....scratches......blood.....I had no idea what was happening to me”

“You should have come to me...”

“And what.....you and your SHIELD would have locked me up....or you would have sent me to some hospital thinking I wasn't all right in the head.....” she stands and folds her arms across her chest. “I found this woman....Edna Powers, she's a professor of folklore and mythology, she took one look at me and then at Midnight and knew what had happened to me....” she laughs a little and shakes her head. “Mau's are a very ancient breed, did you know that?” he shakes his head. “They were believed to have magical gifts” Nick raises an eyebrow and Felicity sits back down. “He brought me back to life, Nick...Midnight saved me...but it was more than that....Edna told me that cats see things we don't. Our secret selves – our souls....I started making note of everything different....Wade!” said man pops his head around the door. “Do you still have that file?” he nods and disappears again, quickly returning with a file which he throws onto the table. “Thank you” he gives her a concerned look, she smiles a little and he leaves, Felicity opens the file revealing a scholary paper titled 'MYTHS OF FELIGYNY, by E. POWERS Ph.D." She puts this aside, revealing a photo of a woodcut of an African Catwoman in leopard skin, surrounded by cats. Next, an Asian Catwoman, a print of a 19th Century watercolor. She wears a Chinesestyle mask, close-fitting robes, a long tail. The illustrations show the women with claws and elliptical pupils. Nick stands and leans over to looks at each of them. “After I died, I was reborn. As a Catwoman” he looks up at her.

“And Hydra?”

“They started coming after me a few months after I returned....rumor had spread and...him....the guy from Romania....was part of Hydra” she snorts. “He was tasked with killing me....only he got a shock when I came back from the dead....”

“Ah...they are curious...”

“Last night I came across Angel...Bartok's bodyguard, he told me they know about Midnight...and they know about the car crash”

“How long have you been going after Hydra?”

“The first few attempts I just waved it off....then it got annoying....a few years now....I started at the bottom and have been working my way up the chain of command.....to get to Bartok”

“You didn't kill him last night” she shakes her head.

“I couldn't....” she softens and then snorts. Nick raises an eyebrow as she looks away. “They all know....don't they?”

“It was the Avengers who put it together...Stark's scratches and ...” she sighs.

“I licked him” Fury raises an eyebrow. “Yeah” she fidgets with her hands again. “How upset is he?”

“He was drinking when I left....looked like he had been all night....” she nods and sighs, trying not to cry, Stark had been the first guy she had been interested in since Romania and she had probably just thrown that away. “Flice” Nick grabs her hand. Felicity clears her throat and stands moving away from her brother.

“What happens now?” she crosses her arms over her chest.

“You will come back with me.....explain everything to them...the information you have will lead us to Bartok....after that we will......reconsider things.....before we thought you a simple...”

“Murderer” she states. “Thief”

“Felicity....”

“No, you did....I know...Stark pretty much told me so....there is no running from this...not anymore....I'm at your mercy, brother”

…...............................

Tony is reaching for another bottle from his bar when Bruce slaps his hand away.

“You've had enough” he snatches the glass from Tony's hand and sets it aside, Tony glares at him.

“I have not even started....”

“Enough self-pity” Bruce states. “Clean yourself up before Fury gets back....”

“I don't want to be in the same room as.... _her_ ”

“You are acting as if she is some common criminal.....this is Felicity”

“Don't...don't say...” Tony groans and walks away. “I can't just sit there”

“Tony” Bruce follows him. “Did you not listen to the assassins....she's been clearing out Hydra....”

“She didn't tell me who she really was....” Tony spins on Bruce. “She sat there and listened to me talk about Catwoman and said nothing.....” he turns to walk away again.

“She saved your life” Bruce points out. Tony stops and looks back. “You would have fallen to your death, probably, on that lighting rig last night....Clint told me if she hadn't have caught you....she wasn't trying to hurt you” Tony looks down. “Think about that before you cast her off” Bruce turns and heads towards the meeting room.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Tony does as Bruce told him, he cleans himself up, shower, suit, his usual get up before he heads to the meeting room, his footsteps falter slightly hearing her inside talking to the others. He takes a deep breath and steps into the room, she glances to him and then away quickly, hurt and quilt flashing across her face, he isn't going to fall for it, Big Fury nods to the empty chair between Clint and Bruce and Tony slips into it.

“Carry on” Big Fury tells Felicity who nods and stands up tall again.

“The cult of catwomen dates back to Ancient Egypt, where felines were first domesticated” Felicity throws a photo of a painting onto the table. “The temple of the Catgod, Bast” the others all peer at it. “A Persian army destroyed it in the fifth century. Legend has it that the priestesses became the first catwomen. The cats they'd worshiped – Midnight's ancestors -- each gave up one of its nine lives to bring them back from the dead...then” She grabs another photo and adds it to the table..images of medieval witches with their cats. “More in the middle ages, cats and catwomen were regarded as evil. Nonsense, of course, witches were just single, independent women who broke society's rules. There were even reports of a catwoman a while back on the East Coast – like many, she turned to a life of crime -- but apparently she's disappeared or died” Felicity shrugs.

“How many have there been?” Natasha asks.

“No one can be sure. I've found references scattered through history, but catwomen tend to lead solitary, secretive lives. Hard to blame them, it seems most were murder victims” The room falls silent....It's Wanda to ask the question.

“Murder victims? But....they....”

“A mau” Midnight jumps up onto the table and brushes up against Felicity. “Just as they had for the priestesses and just like Midnight did for me....another did for them....” Clint frowns before looking to Felicity.

“You were a murder victim”

“I was run off the road by a...Hydra agent whilst I was in Romania......I died...and Midnight gave up one of his nine lives to bring me back.....I was reborn....but I was different....the first few months after the car crash I started having blackouts....I would wake up across the city with no idea how I got there...covered in scratches and blood...” she reaches up and ruffles her hair. “Even cut my hair” she shrugs. “I met this woman and I met Wade.....she told me what happened to me and he taught me to control my new....attributes, Wade understood what it was like to be suddenly different, once I had full control of the _feline_ inside of me I started noticing people.....people watching me, then the attacks started and never stopped, _she'd_ had enough” Felicity clenches her fist. “So I started hunting them down.... started at the bottom, the foot soldiers and then worked my way up to Bartok....”

“How'd you put it all together?” Clint asks, a little impressed.

“The agents they sent after me....I _asked_ them to tell me things...those things led me to Angel and he to Bartok”

“The Russian at the ballet” Natasha explains. “You were in that booth for a while...you had plenty of time to kill him.....why didn't you?” Felicity plays with the end of her sleeve. “He was Hydra....why didn't you kill him?” Nick clears his throat and gives Natasha a look.

“Considering none of us except for Felicity knew he was Hydra until this morning....and it wasn't until then that you bothered to look into her other....victims...and found them all to be Hydra as well.....two days ago you all labelled Catwoman and killer and a thief...and now you are upset she didn't kill someone...” Natasha shrinks back a little. “But she has a point” Nick looks to Felicity. “Leaving Bartok alive means he could come after you again”

“Then I will kill him” she looks to her brother. Nick and Felicity stare at one another, the human feline raising an eyebrow, Nick sighs and steps back.

“Very well”

“I don't think it was him anyway” Felicity states, the room all looks to her.

“What?”

“Something doesn't sit right, he was crying...he was afraid” Tony snorts.

“Oh yeah, some crazy ass woman in a cat suit tried to kill him...who wouldn't be afraid?” Felicity looks away, hurt.

“A Hydra high up” Steve answers giving Tony a look. “They don't feel fear.....she's right...something isn't right...” Felicity taps her nails on the table.

“Look into the wife...Laurel” she states. “She was very eager to help me last night......” she shrugs. “Plus I heard Bartok is one that is fond of.....affairs....younger models”

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned” Natasha states. “I'll look into her” Natasha stands and offers Felicity a small smile before leaving, Clint following behind her, he gives Felicity a shrug. The others all leave slowly after that, Nick kisses her head before leaving, Tony is almost out when she turns to him.

“Tony” he shakes his head and barely glances to her.

“Don't....I can't even look at you.....all this time and you...just...” he shakes his head. “Just...stay out of my way” Felicity doesn't stop the tear from falling, Tony shakes his head choosing to ignore it, she will not play with his feelings any more. “I actually thought we could have had something special....” he scoffs and she steps back towards the door before disappearing through it, Tony shakes his head and leaves the room himself. Felicity presses her back to the wall and slides down till she sits on the floor, her knees to her chest as she cries. Tony makes his way straight to this bar where he pours himself a generous glass of scotch. Bruce watches with concern from the doorway.

“Tony....” he shakes his head in response. “This is not going to help.....”

“She made me feel feelings for her” he whispers and drops into a stool. “I've never felt feelings for a woman...not that way....I really liked her”

“I don't think she lied about what she felt for you....” Tony glances to Bruce. “You didn't see the way she would smile at you when you weren't looking, the way her mood changes whenever you walked in the room....you really think she brought us lunch everyday because Pepper told her we would never eat....she did it to spend time with you..to listen to your cheesy, cringe worthy chat up lines....to listen to you babble about whatever we were working on....you didn't see any of that....” Tony looks away and to his drink.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity finds her way to the roof the next night, during the day it is easy to avoid the others, but at night, everyone is in the tower and there.....she sighs and lays back with her head on the gravel, her eyes on the fading light in the distance. Midnight sits on her chest sleeping away, her fingers in his fur. She just wants to disappear, she sighs and shakes her head closing her eyes only to gasp when something sharp hits her neck, reaching up she pulls whatever it is out and stares at it, a dart, she feels dizzy, Midnight cries out and slumps on her chest just as blackness takes her.

…....................

“Tony, you in here?” Bucky and Steve step into the darkened billionaire's bedroom, Bucky waves his hand in front of his nose.

“Somebodies been drinking” he looks to Steve who sighs.

“Friday, lights” he commands and the AI switches on the rooms lights. The two supers cringe seeing Tony in his under pants sprawled out in his bed, covers every where, empty bottles littering the floor.

“Shall I get Rhodey?” Bucky asks Steve who sighs, again.

“Yeah, I'll try and get him in the shower” Bucky turns and leaves the room as Steve moves towards Tony. “All right” he pauses then changes direction to the bathroom where he turns on the shower and fills an empty glass with cold water before returning to the bedroom where he throws the water over Tony, who wakes gasping and spluttering.

“What the hell....”

“Time to get up and showered” Tony looks to Steve and then curls back into bed.

“Go away” he mumbles from under his blanket.

“Look we've put up with this the last three days.....enough...we have work to do...in case you've forgotten Hydra are after Felicity”

“Don't care....they can have her”

“You don't mean that” Steve grips the blankets and pulls them off of Tony who whines and curls around himself.

“Why are you being nice to her?”

“Tony” Steve rubs the bridge of his nose. “Look....we all feel that betrayal okay? But she hardly knew us.....and you called her a murderer....imagine how that made her feel”

“Made her feel” he sneers. “She was laughing at us! Playing games!” he snaps. “She made out like she cared about me!” Steve sighs.

“All right, I know Bruce had this talk already.....but....I don't think she faked that”

“What do you know....icicle!”

“Fine, you want to wallow...wallow” Steve shakes his head walking away. “But” he stops and turns back. “You really going to give up the chance of something great....Cause I think that you two could be great together.....I really do but this...what you are doing...this isn't going to help” Tony flips him the bird “You are an ass” Rhodey enters and looks between the two men.

“I'll......clean him up” Steve nods in thanks before leaving, Rhodey looks to his best friend and sighs. “Wow she really got to you” Tony nods, Rhodey sighs and then nods. “All right...shower and I'll clean up this mess” Tony grumbles and leaves his bed.

….............................

“Feeling better?” Rhodey asks Tony as he leaves the bathroom, showered and dressed.

“No” Tony mumbles reaching for one of the only half filled bottles. Rhodey slaps his hands away and takes it away, Tony grumbles some more and flops back onto his bed. “I bought her flowers!” he states and Rhodey raises an eyebrow. “Sunflowers.....when have I ever bought a girl flowers?”

“So why are you in here, acting like a damn child?”

“Cause.....Cause..”

“Cause?” Tony shoots him a glare and then wraps himself up in his bed again. “Tony” Rhodey sits on the edge of the bed.

“Don't you start....I just....” Tony sighs and then the alarms start blazing. They both look up and then bolt out of the room.

…...........................

Tony sits between Bruce and Clint in the little Avenger meeting room, the other members scattered around and watching Fury ahead of them, he sets a memory stick into the side of the tv and then glances to the others, and away again.

“Is it me or does Fury look extra pissed today?” Tony asks Clint, Clint shrugs from his seat beside him, Fury paces hands behind his back and he looks tired...like full on exhausted.

“Sit down, shut up, all of you” he snaps and everyone in the room does just that, Fury nods and grabs the remote to the tv. “Now I asked you all to do one simple task....do any of you remember what it was?” The Avengers all share a look before Natasha speaks.

“Protect Felicity”

“To keep her safe...” Nick nods. “Yes, that was what I asked you to do....so can someone explain this” he presses a button on the remote and a photo appears. Wanda covers her mouth, Tony stares at the photo as the others all look in some sort of shock. Felicity, tied to a chair in some dingy, dirty, disgusting place, blood running down the side of her head and her wrist bloody from being restrained, she's unconscious....or dead. “This was sent to me this morning but the time stamp is off of three days ago”

“Tracing?” Natasha asks.

“Too encrypted....” Fury snaps.

“Demands?” Clint asks.

“None....they have what they want...they are just rubbing it in....Congratulations on a job well done” Fury throws a file on the table and walks out slamming the door shut behind him. The room is silent, no one dares speak. Tony stands first grabbing the file and then the memory stick from the side of the tv and then ignoring the looks leaves the room and heads for his workshop, all that anger....all that hurt....gone, now replaced with a urgent concern and worry and denial that she is anything other than just hurt.

…....................

“Friday, wake up” Tony snaps sitting at his little desk. “Bring up surveillance of Felicity's room, trace her steps, whatever it takes to find out what happened”

“Right away, Sir” the computers whirl to life and Tony sets the memory stick into a port and begins typing away.

“Tony?” He glances back at Bruce before going back to the computer.

“I need to tell her I'm sorry” Bruce nods and pats Tony's back.

“Tell me what to do” Tony nods to a computer.

“Help Friday” Bruce nods and takes a seat.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity is half lucid and strapped down to some sort of table, she's dressed in little more than shorts and a sports bra as some....weird ass men in white coats fuss on around her, doctors, scientists then, she's pretty much got it by then that Hydra managed to grab her...she was an idiot for thinking sitting on the roof was a good idea...she just wanted to go outside, she is part feline and being trapped in the tower is not good for her...she's not a house cat. Idiot. She thinks at herself as a doctor grabs her arm.

“You are finally awake, ja?” he smiles condescendingly at her before petting her head. “Katze, your DNA and the help of the little Midnight will help unlock the way to bring our soldiers back form the dead” he smirks. “A new age of Hydra will rise.....and you kleines katzchen will be to thank for it” Oh so they are not just happy screwing with her body and fluid, no, no, they want to make the world hate her as well.

“Is she ready?” another voice from the other side of the room asks.

“Almost” the doctor over her responds. “We need a few more samples....then she is all yours”

“Hurry, the boss wants her questioned on the Asset before she is wiped” Felicity is listening, processing, she is guessing the Asset is probably Bucky, he is the only one that is former Hydra, so they are maybe still trying to get him back, or...you know to kill him, both of which are bad, she likes Bucky and she loves Stucky. Hydra can do what they like to her...she is not giving anything up. She will not do that to Steve and she will bot do that to Bucky.

“Wiped?” the doctor looks up.

“We don't need her planning her escape” Felicity glances to the side at the other guy, dark hair, tall, muscular, seriously what do they feed Hydra agents that make them so...big, he is wearing the typical Hydra uniform, with his guns tucked onto his thighs, his hair is long, not Bucky or Thor long but more Bruce Banner long, just enough that it could get in the way, he's watching her back and sneers, lifting his lip at the corner before smirking. “Plus she's killed plenty of our men....some are after.....retribution”

“Make sure they do not kill her....we still need her”

“They know.....How long is this going to take?”

“Another hour at least....” the other man groans and crosses his arms over his chest. “You don't have to watch”

“I want to see her squirm...” he snarls. “She killed my brother” he moves closer. “Don't be gentle on her” Felicity looks back up at the ceiling as a knife...probably a scalpel carves into her skin.

…..............................

Tony paces, he hasn't slept, hasn't eaten, just works and drinks coffee, Bruce watches concerned. Turns out tracking the movements of an unconscious feline human hybrid is more difficult than he thought, plus add an organisation that has gone so far underground everyone thought them gone. He's half asleep when FRIDAY finally beeps away.

“Sir....” Tony jerks up and look-s around.

“Flice?”

“No, Sir, Friday” the AI answers, Tony clears his throat.

“Right....what?” he reaches for his cold coffee at his desk.

“I found reference to Miss Fury and an old Hydra base in hidden files....” Tony waves his hand around.

“Bring it up!” Tony scrubs at his face and then slaps his cheeks watching a map of New York appear. “What's this?” he points to the roof of Stark Tower which glows orange.

“Her last location....” Tony uses his hands to zoom in on the roof, cocking his head he taps something poking out from behind the air conditioning vent.

“Here”

“Some sort of dart, Sir”

“Send Dummy” he waves towards the bot in the corner before glaring at it. “Do this right” the bot whirls before moving into a small hole in the wall. “This Hydra base?” the map shifts to to reveal an underground system. “It's a maze....” he mumbles and groans. They would get lost long before they closed in on the central location, which is exactly what they want. “Can you map a route to the centre chamber?”

“Negative.....without knowing where the doors are...”

“Right” Tony sighs and rests his head on the table. “All right....plot four routes, regardless of obstacles...we can split up” Tony stands and stretches. “And wake the others”

“Yes, Sir” Tony groans as his neck pops before he hunches back over the computer.

…..............................

Most of the Avengers yawn, the rest are half asleep as Tony enters the meeting room. Fury himself is even stood in the corner with his arms folded over his chest.

“Okay” Tony points a remote at the tv screen. “FRIDAY found reference to.....Felicity in one of the encrypted files she gave us....from the same file FRIDAY managed to locate a deep underground base” the map appears on the screen. “Outside of the city”

“Right under our noses” Steve mumbles. Tony snorts, unamused.

“Yeah, well....we always assumed they were.....out there not here, not at home....” Tony sighs. “I had FRIDAY plot four routes to this centre cluster of rooms, here” he waves his hand over the screen. He changes the map. “Ground level seems pretty empty so the entrance has to be obvious....once inside we split up....I want everyone”

“They're not ready, Tony” Steve tells him. “The twins are not ready to be out there yet.....and Vision is still getting used to....everything”

“We need more help....” Natasha states. “This base is huge...there is no way we can deal with the man power that will be there” Thor clears his throat.

“We did talk about letting...”

“No” the room snaps and shakes their heads. “Yes” Tony and Fury say together. Fury moves closer to the table.

“This isn't some...civilian hostage....this is my sister and an enhanced....if he can and will help.......then he damn well will” Fury slams his hand on the table. “If you guys did your god damn job in the first place then we wouldn't be having this conversation.....boohoohoo she omitted one little detail about who she was like any of you have ever been completely honest about who you are to everyone....it took you three days and only when I told you had any of you noticed she was missing. So pull on your grown up panties and work with the God of Lies and Mischief to bring my sister back!” The room falls silent, Thor clears his throat after a few seconds.

“So...I should go get Loki, right?” Fury sends the god a glare who then, actually a little afraid of the man, hurries out the room. Steve sighs and stands.

“Everyone else.....suit up” Tony runs his fingers through his hair as Steve heads towards him. “Hey, you up for this? You look tired”

“I'm exhausted....but not going to sleep till we get her back so...I am going to put on the suit and I am going to save Flice and her pussy..” Tony grimaces. “That was terrible, I know” he pats Steve's shoulder. “Let me caffinate and I'll be raring to go”

“Jet in ten” Steve tells him as he walks away. Tony sighs and nods to himself before leaving the room.

…...........................................

Remember that really sadistic Hydra guy from before...you know the one...wanted to see Felicity squirm, yeah well, he got his wish and then some....so...now she is being dragged to one of the smaller rooms, in the centre a large chair hooked up to a computer at the side and a weird ass machine at the back, she ain't stupid, she has an idea of what that is used for and she starts to fight back with the little energy she has.

“No”

“Shhh little katze, this will all be over soon” the doctor stood by the computer tells her with a leer. Felicity digs her heels into the ground and then kicks upwards with her right leg aiming for the guy on her right, he dodges and grabs her knee and squeezes, the bones shatter, she cries out and sobs a little, she's not proud of it, she's never been a crier before but having your knee shattered smarts a bit.

“Idiot!” one of the other soldiers snaps. “Do not break her!” he pulls out a gun and shoots the man who had broken her knee before taking his place, grabbing her arm and pushing her into the chair, the metal plates by her head closing in on command from the computer. Sadistic Hydra guy leans in so he is face level.

“This will really really hurt” he smirks at her and then steps back with a nod to the doctor. Felicity closes her eyes.

“I'm sorry, Tony” she whispers just before the first electrical pulse hits her brain and the alarms start going off followed by gun fire.

“Who gave the order to attack?!!” A lower level soldier enters the room.

“Doctor, it's the Avengers. The perimeter guard panicked” the Sadistic agent looks to the doctor.

“They have to be after the felines” the doctor nods looking to Felicity who tries really hard not to scream through the pain.

“Can we hold them?”

“They are the Avengers!”

“Deploy the rest of the men”

“Yes, sir”

“Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks” The doctor looks up from Felicity.

“We're on the verge of a breakthrough” the agent nods and turns to his men.

“Hold this corridor.....nothing gets near this room and bring me the Mau!” his men leave the room as he turns back to Felicity.

............................................

Bucky looks up at the sound of Felicity's screams, oh he knows those screams, he glances to Tony who leans against the wall in his suit, mask down, despair on his face.

“We need to hurry” Bucky tells Steve who frowns back. “We need to hurry” he punctuates each word pulling his gun from his shoulder, Steve nods pulling his shield free, Steve looks to Tony who leans up nodding and pulling his helmet down.

“Alright, don't forget to check your corners” he looks to the twins who nod. Loki is his next target and he raises an eyebrow back.

“I like Felicity” Loki tells them. “She made me cookies” the others all shoot him a look. “I like cookies....I'll do what's needed to save her and Midnight”

“Alright...Stark, Buck, Loki, with me...the rest of you know your teams....be careful” Bucky takes up the front, gun ready and aimed, Steve and Tony behind him and Loki at the back.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky pauses as the screaming stops, that is not a good sign, Steve and Tony look to him before he starts moving again, faster, more urgent this time and the other three men know this.

“Bucky?”

“Just hurry” Bucky fires off his gun killing two agents stepping out of the rooms to their left. Tony looks to Loki.

“Hey, Flice said Mau's are thought to have magical powers, right?” Loki nods. “Can you feel that magic?” Loki closes his eyes and searches the base before nodding.

“I can....but you either want me to help save her....or save Midnight” Steve, Bucky and Tony share looks.

“You know what she would do” Steve tells Tony who groans.

“Fine...save the vicious thing” Loki smirks.

“Felicity or the cat?” Tony looks to Loki with a glare, the god holds up his hands as he vanishes.

…...........................

Loki reappears mid-corridor and smirks at the Hydra Agent in front of him, a cage in his hands and Midnight snarling away.

“Hello, friend” the Hydra guy frowns.

“I'm not your...”

“Shush...I wasn't talking to you” Loki states and nods to Midnight. “I was talking to him” Loki holds out his hand. “Now hand him over” the Hydra Agent pulls the cage closer to himself.

“I...I....I can't” Loki turns on his famous glare and steps forward.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Ahhh yes”

“Then you will know what I will do to you if I do not get what I want” Loki sneers, the Hydra Agent thrusts the cage at Loki and runs off, Loki smiles and unclasps Midnight's cage. “There we go” The cat stretches and then rubs up against Loki's leg. “Come” he strides down the hall followed by Midnight.

…................................

Steve, Bucky and Tony turn a corner and stop, Felicity stands, head down, blood drips from the tips of her fingers forming small puddles on the floor by her feet, her weight held on her right leg.

“Flice?” Tony starts to step towards, Bucky grabs him and pulls him back.

“That's not Felicity, not any more” Tony looks to Bucky. “Those screams....they were from the machine that.....wipes” Bucky mumbles. “She's gone” Felicity tilts her head and smirks. “This is her primal side....” Bucky looks to Steve and Tony. “I can keep her distracted, one of you should try and sedate her....”

“Why you?” Steve asks.

“Cause you will be too afraid to hit her, and Stark won't be able to keep up with her” Tony huffs but concedes, man has a point. Bucky hands his rifle over to Steve and then pretty much charges Felicity, Tony lifts a panel on his arm plate and pulls out a small dart, usually used for Bruce, if the Jolly Green threatened or Bucky, if he had one of his episodes. Tony snaps it into place in his small missile launcher and holds it out, ready to shoot, Bucky punches and dodges Felicity, she's fast and agile, he is stronger, in theory, a perfect balance, ying and yang, but Bucky's current empathy and humanity is getting in the way, he's holding back, just like he knew Steve would...but he does get his moment, he manages to grab a hold of her hair and tugs. “Hit her” he snaps and Tony looks away as he fires the dart. Felicity jerks a little in Bucky's arms before she slouches, out cold. He shuffles her about before lifting her into his arms.

“We have no idea how long she'll be out” Steve states just as Loki and Midnight stroll around the corner. The cat hisses at the trio.

“Whoa whoa whoa.....we didn't hurt her” Bucky defends. “Just...knocked her out” the cat hisses some more. “It was Stark”

“Hey” Tony snaps back. Steve shakes his head and presses the comms in his ear.

“We got them both.....make your way to the rendezvous point” Bucky shifts Felicity in his arms as they make their way back the way they had come.

“So how do we snap her out of this?” Tony nods to Felicity. “How do we....get Felicity back? Preferably not in seventy odd years” They each look to Steve, even Midnight.

“I've no idea....”

…..............................

They end up putting her in the Hulk Green Room, the cage used to restrain the Hulk when he is in one of his moods, they'd also been using it to restrain Bucky during one of his episodes, so they know it can hold, Felicity is still out cold, Tony sits by the control panel outside, slumped against the side and fast asleep, he hadn't left since they brought her back hours ago now, he's not letting her out of his sight, not again. Bruce checks Felicity's vitals every now and then before moving back to his computer. Fury sits in the shadows at the back of the room, watching, watching her,.....watching Stark.....it's not who he would have pictured with his baby sister but these last few days...Felicity groans and the two awake men stiffen and Tony bolts upright looking around. Fury, Bruce and Stark move to stand at the glass.

“Feels weird being on this side of the glass” Bruce mumbles. Felicity stumbles to her feet like Bambi, Fury clears his throat and she snaps her head up to glare at him.

“Do you know who you are?” Fury asks, sternly, though both men knew he hated the thought of his baby sister gone. She smirks and chuckles pressing her hand to the glass and then scratching her nails down, the three men shudder.

“Mmmm” she turns and laughs. “Felicity Fury” she finally answers, swiveling around to face them, her eyes lingering on Tony. “Hey, Handsome”

“Hey, Beautiful” he answer sadly, she tilts her head to the side.

“You want your girl back” Tony nods as Catwoman moves towards the glass. “She's in here....somewhere....I locked her away good and tight when they started to hurt her”

“You protected her?” Bruce asks and Catwoman looks to him.

“Kill her....and I die as well....we are one and the same...but I can take the pain...Felicity is........pure” she purrs out tapping the glass, one finger at a time. “Oh her thoughts though” she looks to Tony. “Wanna know what she's thought about you?”

“Why'd you attack?” Fury asks. Catwoman cocks her head.

“I was attacked first....” she growls. “Him with the metal arm hit me first, no one asked if I wanted to leave” They share a look.

“Okay, our bad” Tony tells her.

“I tried to talk, to tell you but my throat hurt from screaming” she turns again, walking along the length of the cage.

“How do we get Felicity back?”

“She doesn't want to come back”

“Why?”

“She's hurting” Catwoman pouts sadly and looks to Tony. “She thinks you hate her....and she can't....” Catwoman shakes her head. “The first time she's loved someone since Romania....and you hurt her” Tony rubs the back of his neck.

“I don't....hate her....” Tony states and sighs. “I'm in love with her” Catwoman smirks.

“I know that” she teases. “But Felicity doesn't....” Tony moves to the keypad.

“Urmm....what are you doing?” Bruce asks.

“Gonna show Flice that I love her” the door beeps open and Tony steps into the cage, the door sliding shut behind him.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AT THE BEGINNING, HAVE MARKED THE END SO JUST SKIP TO IT

Catwoman eyes him carefully as he moves towards her, stalks towards her before grabbing her head and pulling her into a bruising kiss.. Bruce and Fury both turn away before Felicity's brother walks away. Bruce glances back to Tony and Felicity and then follows Nick, not wanting to stick around, the cage can protect Tony if need be, plus FRIDAY was around. Tony pulls back and sets his forehead to hers.

“Flice.....come back to me”

“Tony?” he looks up at her and smiles, seeing the difference in the two beings inside of her. “What's going on?”

“Later, I'll tell you everything later, I just....” he kisses her again, Felicity squeaks a little before she kisses him back. “I'm sorry I was mad at you” he mumbles against her lips before kissing her again. “I'm sorry if I made you think I hated you” he kisses her again. “I'm just....sorry” he brushes his fingers over her cheek. “I just apologised more than I have in my entire life” he tells her with a smirk.

“Proud of you” she tells him, smiling.

“Forgive me?”

“If you forgive me” he nods and kisses her again, this time a little more aggressively, and she gives back just as much, he presses her back against the wall of the cage and pulls back a little to touch her neck and moves it up along her cheek.

“I thought....” he shakes his head. “Later” he brushes his nose over hers before ghosting his lips over hers. “Flice....I love you” he whispers against her lips. Felicity pulls back to look at him. “I really do....I've never...about any girl..” She kiss him and smiles.

“I love you too, Tony but call me a girl again...” he smiles and pulls her to him...before kissing her, and she is kissing him back, throwing an arm around his neck. His hand slides up her back under her shirt as she presses herself against him, panting into his ear, her hands tangles in his hair. He moans softly as he feels her tongue flick against his lobe and he knows he’s never been this hard. “Flice…” he whispers pulling a thigh up around his waist. “Felicity...” he grinds himself up against her, she purrs, vibrating through her chest and he smiles, a little proud he pulled that noise from her. She wedges a hand between them. reaching down to unzip him. He gasps as she encircles him, as he reaches up between them, palming her breast and running his thumb over her erect nipple. Their faces rubs against each other and he gently takes her mouth with his, sliding his lips against hers, feeling her respond, tasting the bit of her tongue she lightly let slip against his. He moves his hand to the shorts Natasha had dressed her in, whilst dropping her leg to push them down her hips, she steps out of them as they reach the floor before his fingers are reaching and tugging at the delicate fabric of her panties, pushing them down, and groans as she steps out of them, he grabs her thigh and pulls it back up and around his waist. She takes his member in hand and rubs it against her exposed, wet centre, nearly sending him over the edge as he looses himself, pushing against her, wanting in, wanting in…She kisses his jawline, his soft, scruff just slightly scratching the smooth skin of her cheek, and she whispers

“Tony…” He moans “I want you here… in me now, god Tony, now…” He plants his hand against the wall at her waist and she drapes her leg over his arm, exposing her wet heated core and she cries out as she slides the tip of him between her slippery folds. He gasps as he pushes, finally, into her, her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buries his face into her neck, groaning as he thrusts into her again and again, bracing against the wall, feeling nothing but her warm, slick centre surrounding him, clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust, her head thrown back against the wall, his lips fasten on her throat…

“Flice, Flice, oh god, ahhhh” he moans as he fucks her, her breathless voice egging him on

“Tony, god yes, do it ahhh, do it, just like that… just…” she grips his shoulders, his shirt ruffling. He pins her hand to the wall with his own, entwining their fingers as he feels himself racing towards release. Felicity bucks against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm. He tries to slow down but he can't and he cries out her name against her throat as he cums hard, shooting into her for what seems like endless moments. He feels his legs go weak and he presses his forehead to hers, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. She captures his mouth with hers, kissing him softly as she slows her movements, his cock still twitching inside her. She hasn’t reached her peak yet and Tony knows it, he knows she was close.

“Stay there,” he whispers against her mouth. He slowly pulls out of her and moves to his knees, gently spreading her legs even further apart. He watches his seed run out of her and bends his head to her clit, flicking it with his tongue, then laving at it, flattening his tongue and licking her slowly, languorously. Felicity throws her head back again and digs her hands into his soft hair, her fingers tangling within it. She pushes herself against his mouth, lost in the sensation of his thick, warm lips sliding across her clit as his wet tongue kept at her, mercilessly licking, lightly sucking all around her very core. Her abdomen coils tighter and tighter as she nears her release, and it is her turn to cry out, muffling her scream as he brings her to her thundering end. She cums in forceful, powerful waves of ecstasy again and again and her eyes roll back as they wash over her, four, five, six times…Tony watches her cum, getting aroused again at the sight of her losing control, knowing he had brought her there. He can't take his eyes off of her shuddering body, the way her breasts move, her stomach flexing, her open mouth gasping her pleasure. She smiles when it is done, shyly looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he stands up in front of her, tucking himself back in and zipping up. He gently pulls her shorts back up over her legs, and slides her bra down back over her breasts, kissing each nipple as he does so. She reaches a hand up to run her thumb across his cheekbone and sighs as he turns his face to kiss her palm, his eyes closed, the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile. “Come on” he takes her hand in his and kisses her wrist. “The others are worried about you” she nods a little and he watches her walk to the door. He bends down and picks up her panties, putting them in his pocket. He smiles to himself before following after her, wrapping an arm around her from behind as he catches up with her. “I love you” he kisses the spot behind her ear, she smiles, genuinely happy for what feels like forever.

**…........................SMUT END.....................**

Tony makes the mistake of taking Felicity's magazine away. Her hand swipes out, curled into claws, nails trailing thin red lines over his hand.

"You scratched me!" he says, indignant.

"Be a man about it," she says lazily, snatching her magazine back glancing over the top of it at him a sly smirk etching onto her lips. "You know you love it really" She purrs, he does, he smirks back and nuzzles into her neck, she laughs.

..................................

It's Bruce that notices it first, Felicity would disappears for hours during the day and though FRIDAY assured them she was still in the tower it didn't stop everyone from worrying, especially the Tony and Bucky (They'd bonded over Hydra), it isn't till Bruce spots her one day, during one of those hours that all Tony's worry disappears. The human feline had grown on Bruce, she was under his care for her health and he spends a good few hours a week with her. He finds her curled up like a genuine feline on the windowsill in the stairwell, Bruce had taken to the stairs after the elevator doors had opened to reveal Darcy and Pietro, and Bruce was not going to suffer through that. He pauses on the stairs and glances up as he catches the small sound of the bell necklace Tony had given her twinkling away as she shifts slightly, he smiles, it's a rare sight to see her so vulnerable as she naps, bathed in sunlight.

"You do know you look like a kitten when you do that?" he says. She cracks open one eye to look down at him, he leans on the stair railing and smirks up at her. She sticks out her tongue back.

"Shut up" she grumbles and tucks her head back away under her arms, Bruce chuckles as he heads up the stairs to the communal living room, most of the others are there including a sulking Tony.

“She's fine” Bruce tells him, Tony looks to him. “She's sleeping” he nods behind him. “In the stairwell” Everyone turns to look at him before Wilson and Lang fight to race to the stairwell to see. It doesn't take long for Felicity to stroll back in wearing a scowl, which she aims at the doctor, he smiles apologetically as she moves to curl up on the couch with Tony who wraps an arm around her. Sam and Scott follow behind her, Scott now sporting a nice three pronged scratch across his cheek.

…..............................................

Bucky is watching tv sat beside Steve, Sam sits across from them with his nose in a book and Tony sits in one of those weird bean bags they had gotten in for Pietro, Tony had claimed it instead. They each notice the thundering noise heading towards them, each of them passing it of Thor but Bucky can hear her, Felicity. Bucky glances back towards the doorway to the living room. The door pops open and he can just make out her white hair streaming behind her as she barrels in and then stops in the middle of the carpet. Wide-eyed, pupils huge, and panting. Steve and Bucky stand already on alert, fearing the worst, Steve pushes Sam back behind him when he stands to watch.

“Flice, you alright?” Tony asks. Her head jerks and she skitters - no other word for it - round the bar behind them and suddenly dives. Dives, literally dives, through the air and out of sight. The thwap confirms her contact with the floor. She pops up after a few seconds, her grin wide, a mouse pinched by the tail between her fingers.

"Got it!!!"

"You - were chasing - a mouse?" Tony whispers, not trusting himself to keep his laughter in, Sam's not having such luck, the sentence comes out choked. Steve and Bucky stare at her, slack jawed, wide eyed. Felicity's smile disappears a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she frowns.

"What?"

"You – Catwoman - were chasing - a mouse."

"If you laugh I swear to god I'll delete every episode of Next Top Model you've recorded" she threatens Tony with a snarl.

"It was cute!" he protests as she leaves the room, the mouse squirming between her fingers. Sam and Tony's laugh follows her out the room. Steve and Bucky share a look before joining in.

.....................................

Tony brushes his fingers through Felicity's hair as she lays with her head in his lap, the cat, Midnight curled up in the space between her and the edge of the sofa, on her other side, Bucky sits with her legs over his, Wanda and Pietro sit on the floor in front of them, they all jump a little as the elevator opens to reveal one Nick Fury who looks over the mismatched group.

“Felicity Fury”

“I didn't do it” she mumbles.

“Do what?” Fury asks.

“Nothing” Felicity mumbles with a smirk. Tony smirks down at her before poking her nose. “What's up big bro?” she asks standing up.

“I am here to welcome you officially to the Avengers” Nick steps closer to his baby sister and holds out his hand. “Catwoman; Avenger” she smiles a little and takes his hand, he pulls her into a hug. “Just be careful, please”

“Thank you” she kisses his cheek. “And I promise” he nods and steps back.

“You all better look after her this time around” he warns pointing to the others around the room. “You have a few days before you will get your first mission, supervised of course, but I have faith you will be a encouraging edition, Miss. Fury” he teases before leaving. Tony wraps his arms around her from behind, she turns to face him.

“You are an Avenger” he states against her lips. “Catwoman” her smile widens as she throws her arms around his neck. “I love you” he kisses her again as Bucky shakes his head.

“I love you too” Felicity tells Tony back, she has a fresh start, a new beginning, she has friends, a family, a man who loves her, who she loves back, a chance to unleash Catwoman on bad guys.....and she is an Avenger.

 

 


End file.
